


How To Woo Your Angelic Soulmate

by danythunder



Series: How To Train Your Angelic Boyfriends [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, have some of them, i really have too much feels, so here, this is really just fluffy guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danythunder/pseuds/danythunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have a massive amount of Dean and Cas feels so this is a really snuggly, warm fic about them in their adorableness. Throw in some mentions of Sam and Gabe, plus a conversation with God and have at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's In Your Eyes

Cas sat upright in the back of the Impala. Curious, the last thing he remembered was watching Dean walk out of the motel room. The angel cocked his head, scrunching his eyebrows together. This led way to the question of where Dean was, exactly. Sitting up, Castiel drug his trenchcoat around him more securely. His vessel was cold, and it smelled like Dean always did. It seemed like as soon as Cas was comfortable, Dean had poked his head in the door of the Impala, his grin slightly lopsided. "Where are we?" he croaked, and Dean laughed. "I just had to get out of the motel. Sam said you were almost having a fit, something about the bonds and all that." Hiding his smile, Castiel felt the tickle somewhere low in his vessel's chest at that. 

It hadn't been long, really. Castiel and Dean had obviously shared, well, "a more profound bond." But they both knew it was more than that. Piecing someone together after pulling them from Hell said a lot about commitment, anyway. It had been Dean who had taken the final step and asked Cas to finalize it. Of course the angel had. He couldn't say no to his hunter. Dean snapped his fingers at him, slightly amused. "Earth to Cas?" "Why would you give Earth to me?" Cas answered out of habit, not thinking about his mate's quip. With a sigh, Dean tugged on his trenchcoat lapel, "Come up front with me, Sleeping Beauty." Cas blinked and when he opened his eyes, the dashboard was in front of him. "Freakin' angels." Dean grumbled, but pulled Cas in for a soft kiss anyway. He felt his eyes slide closed of their own accord and his heart speed up. Cas hoped those feelings never faded.

Gabriel slow-clapped from his position, leaned against the back fender of the Impala. "How Hallmark of you both." the Trickster drawled, and smirked as Castiel gave him a vicious glare. With a snap, his older brother disappeared. "Your brother is a dick, Cas." "I know." The two sat in a more comfortable silence, and eventually Dean's hand found Cas'. Neither were really sure when it started or how, but it seemed like every moment they were together, some part had to be touching. Most of the time it was their hips, or feet entagled in one another's, and occasionally Dean's arm slung around Castiel's shoulders. Scooting along the seat, Cas pulled Dean's hand onto his leg and tangled their fingers more securely. "Dean, I'm sorry-" "Cas, don't start this. You know how I feel." Nodding, he looked out the window. He still felt guilty for all he had put Dean through. Gabriel said it was normal for bondmates to often resist it at first, but it stung Cas to remember.

"So you will still not talk about it?" "No, Castiel." "Okay, Dean." Cas sighed. Dean had frequent nightmares about Hell, and he often awoke Cas, and on rare occasion, subconciously called the angel to his side until he was calmed. Generally Cas rocked Dean and let his fingers trace patterns through his mate's hair. It seemed to sooth him. Spreading his Grace, Cas reveled in the soft tingle that spread through his limbs. He was still amazed his father had restored it after being smote by Michael. After checking that they were alone, he looked over to find Dean watching him. It was his turn to smile, and Castiel clambered onto the roof of the Impala before Dean could protest. With a huff, Dean poked his head up to see Cas spreading his trenchcoat on the top of his baby. Hoisting himself out of the window, Castiel paused for a moment to admire the clear ripple of muscle beneath Dean's shirt. 

Quirking his eyebrow, Dean nudged Cas. "See something you like, big boy?" Blushing slightly, Cas nodded with a small smile. After another check of their surroundings with his Grace, Cas let his wings untangle from each other, the itching in their hiding spot between his shoulder blades subsiding. Dean's breath left him with an audible whoosh, it seemed like Cas had the same effect on Dean that the hunter had on him. Extending one wing towards Dean, the other cautiously leaned into the touch, obviously aware of the meaning behind this. Had he asked Sam, or was it instinctual? Cas didn't mind either way. "Hey Cas, could I ever, say, groom your wings? I know you let Gabe do it most of the time, I'd just like to learn." Dean's eyes were almost a luminous green, reflecting his open book of emotions. "I will ask my brother. I do not see why it would be a problem." He smiled as Dean's face exploded into happiness. 

Maybe that could be the end to Dean's nightmares. It would at least give the hunter something to do, besides driving Gabriel insane. It would be nice, to feel his mate's hands on his wings. Not that it would be the first time, but the sensation never got old. Wrapping his indigo-tipped black wings tighter around them both, Dean and Cas watched the sun rise on Sioux Falls, South Dakota. For once, Dean made no 'chick flick' references, instead simply let Castiel bury them both within cocoon of feathers. The bright hues of the sun splashed across the hood of the Impala, the windshield glinting with oranges and reds. Dean pressed two gentle kisses to Cas' cheek, smiling when the angel looked down at his feet. After another moment of sideways glances, Cas slid a hand up Dean's neck and kissed him with a bit more fire. 

Dean cheekily bit his lip, making Cas gasp and pull away. Flicking with his wingtip, Castiel tried his hardest to look stern, but knew he was failing by Dean's sparkling eyes. With a very angelic-looking eyeroll, Cas blinked, then he and Dean sat back in the Impala. The itch where his wing joints were had intensified, but it felt nice to let them out for at least a short while. "We need to get back soon." "Right, Sam and Bobby will be calling out all the stops to find the eloped couple," Dean joked, green eyes meeting Cas' again. "I enjoyed this morning, though." "Me too, Cas." He got a rare, authentic grin out of Dean, one that split the other's face and lit up the whole surrounding. Cas smiled in response as the rumble of the Impala revved up under him. 


	2. A Story in Which My Eyes Shut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter actually came out of a conversation I had with someone on tumblr in the wee hours of last night. If you are reading this, you know who you are ;D Dean realises what Castiel means to him, Castiel realises that Dean still doesn't believe him, and God likes beer, cigarettes, and gold pens. Whoops and gay sexytimes~

It's late, later than usual when Dean and Cas open the door to the hotel. Sam had left earlier, mumbling something about research with Gabriel. Dean was willing to bet an entire apple pie that there were no books to be found where his brother and the archangel were now. Castiel sighed, eyes flickering over Dean's body. "Let me heal you," he began, and Dean nodded dully, his shoulder was hurting like a bitch. "Dean, I wish you to know that it bothers me when you put yourself in danger." One of the vamps of this hunt had gone after Cas, who had been preoccupied with two others. Dean had acted on instinct, not bothering to grab another stake before leaping into the path of the vampire. It had earned him a nasty scratch on his back and a wrestling match with the foul-breathed beast. 

Cas sighed again, the trenchcoat hanging off of his thin shoulders. Dean frowned slightly, "Well I wish you would eat more, it's a two way street." Cas threw him a glance that clearly said it wasn't, and removed his hand from Dean's shoulder. Rotating it smoothly, Dean nodded in thanks to his angel. He pretended not to catch the soft smile on Castiel's face that told him he had heard the hunter's last thought. "Of course, Dean." "I'll go get some food, I saw a diner down the road. Cheeseburger?" Cas shook his head, "That won't be necessary. My vessel is still full from our earlier meal." Dean narrowed his eyes at the angel, it had been several hours since they had eaten at the tiny bar outside of the town with the vampires. "I'll get you one anyway."

 

^^^

 

Slamming the door to the dingy motel room, Dean cast a startled glance at the man sitting on the railing next door. The other hardly glanced up, scribbling furiously in a small journal with a gold pen. Shaking off the feeling that something wasn't right, Dean thumped down the stairs to his baby Impala, running a hand absentmindedly along her hood. The car purred to life, and it only took minutes to whip into the diner down the road. Two cheeseburgers, a slice of pie (whatever the day's special was), and a salad to-go (in case Sammy came back tonight). The usual order slid off Dean's tongue without a second thought, and he leaned against the counter to wait. A flash of gold caught the corner of his eye, and he turned his head in time to see a short, rather disheveled figure heading out the door. Coincidence, Dean decided, maybe all the writers in this town bought the same kind of pen.

Castiel was sitting exactly where Dean left him, on the bed with a rather puzzled look on his usually serious face. "What's up, Cas? Mojo acting up?" Dean joked, then frowned as the angel shook his head slowly. Cas pursed his lips, then blinked several times. "It is nothing, I am sure of it. It isn't possible." Dean shrugged, tossing one of the cheeseburgers into his angel's lap. "Eat up. We might have another hunt tomorrow." With the angelic equivalent of rolling his eyes, Cas huffed and unwrapped the burger. It remained silent as the two ate, Dean watching Cas's movements like a hawk. Clearing his throat, Cas looked up, his blue eyes whirling with anxiety. Dean had become aware of how volatile the eyes of angels could be, displaying their every emotion. 

"Well, spit it out Cas." The angel hesitated again, licking his lips. "Would you be comfortable sharing a bed with me, Dean? I just wish, since your brother is absent tonight-" "Don't remind me," Dean grumbled, but let Cas continue. "I would like to have you close tonight." Curiously, Dean looked at him for a few more seconds before nodding. "Of course, Cas, but why now?" The other turned a slight shade of pink then blinked in surprise, "My vessel seems to betray my anxiety. Is this normal?" Dean laughed, trying to wrestle his grin down. "Yeah Cas, it's normal. So why'd you turn into the cuddle monster all of a sudden?" "I do not wish to lose you, Dean, and today made me aware of that possibility."

Dean felt guilt hit him again, and let his gaze fall to the floor. "Listen, Cas, I'm sorry about that, I just wanted to protect you, besides you're an angel, I'm not as importa-" "Dean. You are safe now and that is important. I would like to physically feel your existance because... I do not wish to exist without you, I believe it would leave me with a profound sense of loss that I would be unable to handle. I wish to convey the fact that if you ever d- If something ever befalls you, I will cease to exist." It took the hunter several seconds to process what his angel had said, then it punched the air out of his lungs. "God, Cas that's, I didn't..." he trailed off, unsure how to grasp what he had just heard. Castiel cocked his head, his eyes confused. "Did I say something wrong, Dean? I was under the impression that a couple should be truthful to one another." What would he do if it had been Castiel instead of him? Dean nodded blankly, images of what would happen if Castiel died flickering by in his mind.

With a shuddering breath, Dean tugged his jacket off and knelt on the bed next to Castiel. "I don't want to lose you either," he whispered, resting a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "I couldn't do it." A strange look crossed Cas's eyes, and the angel seemed to regard Dean with a small smile. "You will never be without me. You never have been." Dean felt something inside of him break a little, remembering all of the times he felt the outcast and alone, and he wished he could believe his angel. With a frown, Castiel must have picked up on his thoughts. "I am truly sorry, Dean, I could not always let you know of my intentions, but I never left you. Ever," Dean bowed his head, watching Cas's fingers twitch on the cover of the bed. He looked up, startled as Cas stood up and pulled the ever-present trenchcoat off. "Cas?" He let his confusion bleed into his voice, to meet the angel's silence.

Turning around to face Dean, Castiel's eyes reflected a determination that was unfamiliar. "Cas?" Dean asked again, aware of how weak his voice sounded and cursed himself for it. "Dean, I am knowledgable of what humans do when their mate is emotionally troubled. Are you willing to let me do so?" Wrinkling his eyebrows, Dean nodded slowly, still a bit unsure of what Cas was propositioning. He was an angel, it definitely wasn't going to be where Dean's mind had gone, and they were already knee deep in a chick flick moment, what else was there to do? His answer came when Castiel's long fingers reached up to work at his tie, eyes locked on Dean's. "Wait, Cas, what are you doing?"

The air seemed to grow heavier with silence, and Dean swore up and down he could have heard the scratching of the pen from the writer next door. The navy blue tie dropped next to Dean, and Cas's fingers rested themselves upon Dean's jaw. "I wish to take care of you, Dean." Feeling dumb, Dean just stared up at his angel, his heart slowing in his chest. "I wish to prove to you why I never left you. I want to show you what I see when I look at you." The whisper barely tickled the edge of his ear, and Dean couldn't repress a shiver. Something within him was screaming for him to protest, to fight back, to take Cas as he always had, but he stopped. It had been so long since he had cried, since anyone had _known_ , since he had shown anyone what was really underneath of Dean Winchester. "And I know what is underneath Dean Winchester. I pieced him back together with my own hands. There is more of your blood staining my Grace than anything else, and I wish to show you why." Cas's blue eyes were inches from his, the angel's breath ghosting over his lips. 

Dean slid his eyes shut, pushing forward slightly, feeling the soft lips that touched his. He exhaled, letting Cas's tongue into his mouth, inviting him in, allowing himself to be pushed back onto the bed. He felt the catch of breath from the being above him, and he felt the tingling rush as he took note what had just happened. Dean Winchester had just made a being of celestial purpose and holy matter gasp, and the realisation made him slide two hands onto the thin waist before him. Cas was here, he was real. The gentle lips closed on his again, one hand tracing what could be letters or symbols on his jaw. Dean climbed up the bed, Castiel following him, never breaking the kiss. As they settled against the pillows, Dean felt the warm weight of Castiel above him and it shocked him how _familiar_ it felt. 

Castiel reached for the edge of his shirt, and Dean leaned forward so the other could pull it off. He reached up to unbutton Cas's shirt, and felt the angel shake his head. "This is about you, Dean." "Cas," Dean whispered, his voice now completely broken, "I'm not worth this." Blue eyes flashed dangerously as the hand on his jaw tightened. "Dean Winchester is the most worthy being on this planet, and I refuse to accept the fact you do not believe so. My very essence was created for you. Never, never suggest to me that you are not worthy. My existance and being has always been about you, and there is not a single thing or act you have commited that has changed that." Dean blinked slowly, trying desperately to push down the urge to cry; he couldn't make Cas understand, not like this. Reaching out, Dean felt for the bond that had existed since he woke up in a field, that had always been with him when he needed Cas the most.

And he pushed everything along it. Dean let every memory of Hell and everything he had done on Earth, every death and injury that could be traced back to him, and the entire war that had been fought for him and by him. All of the roiling emotions that he had supressed, how crushed and how violent he had felt at the betrayals of everyone around him, and how most of all, his belief in his brother had failed when his brother needed it the most. How absolutely worthless Dean Winchester really was. Cas stopped breathing for a moment. When those blue eyes met his again, Dean encountered the deepest sense of agony and eternal suffering he had ever seen. "Dean," the angel whispered, now gentle hands resting on his arms. He closed his eyes again, letting his head fall back onto the pillows. 

The slide of a tongue up his neck distracted Dean. Cas pressed warm kisses to his jaw, mumbling something in another language to Dean. The bond hummed for a moment, and the translation wove across it. _Beautiful. Kind. Compassionate. Fierce. Broken. Desire. Brilliant. Stubborn. Flawed. Flawless._ The hunter felt his jaw drop, simply huffing for breath. He pretended the wetness on his cheek was from Castiel's kisses. The aching loneliness in his chest flared, and he winced as another tear rolled down his face. Cas touched the salty bubble with his tongue, hands leaving Dean briefly to divest himself of his own clothing. Those lips were pressing across his shoulders and down his arm, and Dean bit his cheek when Cas pressed a kiss to the center of the handprint on his shoulder. 

Enochian words tumbled across his skin again, and Dean didn't have to wait for the translation that time. _I love you._

Scrabbling at Castiel's shoulder, Dean rolled his hips up and gasped. This was his angel. He knew it, he had for a while, but the sounds of the admission in another language seemed to echo in the deepest parts of Dean. Cas murmured again, this time in English, "When I brought you up, I cradled your soul in my bare hands. It was the most breathtaking thing I have ever seen, and I have seen many things. You are complicated, Dean Winchester, but I have seen your soul, and I loved it before you even knew me." "It was you. You were there. You were always there." Dean ignored the way his voice hiccuped, and the wavery tone it had, he simply tugged at his jeans. "Please." He met Castiel's eyes, and the angel nodded before leaning down to kiss him again.

Dean gasped for breath as Castiel arched down, laving kisses across his chest, stopping only to swirl a hint of tongue around each nipple. Reaching his stomach, the angel began nipping and marking him gently, then dipped his tongue into Dean's navel. Muscles twitched under the other's touch, and Dean found himself twisting a hand into the sheets. Pulling his jeans off, Castiel kissed along the dip and ridges of his hips, soft lips at the top of his thighs, and finally his aching cock. Dean whimpered and writhed as Cas simply ghosted his breath over it, then ran his tongue along the bottom. A deep groan vibrated in Dean's chest as the angel sank his mouth down, taking as much of Dean's cock as he could. Sucking softly, Castiel hummed around him and glanced up from under his lashes. Dean's fingers found Cas's and he clung on as the other continued to bob and suck his dick. 

Panting, Dean realised how Cas felt whenever Dean had worshipped his body like this, hours spent simply touching and exploring. He let out a tiny moan when Cas stopped, kissing his way back up Dean's stomach. He mouthed at his nipples again, making Dean shiver and twist underneath of him. Fingers trailed down Dean's side, stopping when he jumped and trailing further when he moaned. Spreading his legs a bit, Dean felt Cas's weight settle between them and their cocks brush together. With another shuddering moan, the hunter smacked a hand along the dresser until it touched the bottle of lube. Cas's lips met his with a smirk, one hand settling onto Dean's mark as the other took the offered bottle. "Are you comfortable with this, Dean? I am aware this is usually the other way around." Cas pulled back, eyes on Dean's. So like Cas, always the one to make sure Dean was alright. He nodded with a soft smile.

Castiel kissed Dean's forehead, and Dean held back a flinch when the lid to the bottle snicked open. "Are you positive, Dean?" Such the worrier. "Yeah Cas, I've just never, you know, bottomed." Cas flushed a bit, then nodded. "I will try to make it pleasant," "Would you just fuck me already?" Dean sighed, smiling to himself as Cas hurriedly slicked up two fingers. He wriggled his hips a bit, watching Castiel's face as one slim finger pushed into him. Sweeping around gently, Cas's eyes glittered when Dean jumped and swore. "Son of a bitch!" Easing another finger in, Castiel made sure to hit his sweet spot until Dean was a shivering mess. The hunter couldn't take the overstimulation much longer, barely containing his moans. 

Cas's free hand snapped, and the angel kissed along his hips. "There is no need to worry about anyone hearing us, Dean." With another shudder, Dean moaned into his palm, whining as Cas removed his fingers. "More, again, please," he found himself babbling, and Castiel growled slightly. Angels growled? That was hot. Then there was a small amount of pressure, then there was a low burn. Dean locked his shaking legs around Cas's as the angel pushed into him. When Cas bottomed out, Dean was panting into his shoulder, and Cas was whispering what Dean was sure were Enochian curses. "You are, incredibly warm, Dean." "Uh, thanks?" Dean offered up weakly, eyes fluttering as Cas rolled his hips experimentally. "Please," he whispered into the shoulder above him, and Castiel shoved into him harder. Stuttering his hips up to meet Cas's, Dean found himself voicing sounds he didn't know he could make. According to the aroused and dark look in Cas's eyes, the angel hadn't known either.

Picking up his pace, Castiel peppered Dean's jaw with kisses, feeling the vibrations along his throat. Dean was biting off curses and prayers and sounds that were probably illegal somewhere, he noted, and Dean's hand suddenly dug into the space between his shoulder blades. Cas was caught off guard, and Dean felt the shuddering above him before the bliding heat and rustle of air exploded. Where his hands had been was now replaced with two feathered wing joints, and Castiel's vessel was shaking with the strain of containing his Grace. Dean realised that this was what angels looked like when they came, and dimly registered that in the back of his mind as his own release hit him. Come striped their stomaches and Dean felt the heat inside of him before a hand was pressed over his eyes and a shocking light exploded in the room. 

This was Castiel, this was _it_ , this was his angel in all of his glory and Dean was simply gone, lost within him. The blue and black tinted wings fluttered weakly under Dean's hands, and the intense heat of the light faded softly. The hand slid off of Dean's face, and glowing blue eyes searchingly probed his. Castiel let out a sigh of relief, and kissed murmured apologies into Dean's skin. Dean was still trying to catch up with what had just happened, blinking rapidly. "Cas, I uh, I saw you." "I apologise Dean, I did not realise that an orgasm could affect my Grace so heavily." Cas still looked strained, like he was going to burst back into that glorious light any second. "No, I mean, before you put your hand on my face, I could _see_ you," Dean blinked, trying to think of a way to define the creature he had seen. Beautiful wasn't enough, neither was amazing. Adjectives were useless, he decided. Castiel had frozen under his hand, blue eyes whirling. 

"That is... Impossible. My Grace and true form would have driven you mad or destroyed your eyesight." Cas reached up to push around Dean's eyes carefully. "They're still there," he complained, "I saw you. You have... Massive wings. And it's a bit like looking into the sun. Except more... Angelic." Cas looked taken aback. "I was unaware I resembled the sun." "No," Dean protested, shaking his head as the last of his post-orgasmic bliss faded. "Just... Here." He shoved for the bond again, and twitched in shock at how strong it felt. Castiel also looked appropriately shocked, pausing in the middle of kissing Dean's collarbones. Carefully, Dean reached for it again and pushed the images and feelings from minutes before to Cas.

The angel on top of Dean slowed, his hands coming to rest on his arms, a familiar position. "You have seen me," Cas whispered in awe, thumb rubbing circles into the mark. Dean just nodded, a bit awed himself. Wrapping his arms around Cas, they lay in silence for a while after Cas snapped them clean. Eventually the room grew cold, and Dean pulled the sheets up around Cas. With a content hum, the angel wriggled closer in Dean's arms, and Dean picked up on the slight purr from the other's chest. "Cas, are you purring?" The angel looked embarrased, clearing his throat. "I was not aware that you could hear me, I am sorry, Dean." "No, it's fine, it's... Cute." Dean smiled into Cas's hair, and the soft purring resumed.

 

^^^

 

It seemed like hours before Cas finally fell asleep. Dean had figured out pretty quickly that while angels don't get tired, their vessels do. Maybe he could encourage Cas to use his mojo to make sure that didn't happen one day. Sex marathons with an angel sounded interesting. Sliding out of the covers, Dean pressed a kiss to Castiel's forehead when the other shifted, then swung his legs over the bed. Tugging his discarded jeans on, he padded to the door and slid outside to the small deck. Glancing over, the writer he had seen earlier was still perched there, cigarette in hand this time. With a nod, Dean leaned against the railing, staring at the stars that floated miles above him. It was strange to contemplate that an angel though he was worthy of being loved. It was even stranger to have your brains fucked out by said angel minutes later. 

The man settled on the banister next to him coughed, smoke permeating the air around him. Plucking a beer from the cooler that Dean apparently hadn't noticed earlier, the guy offered it to him bottom first. "You look like you need it." Dean nodded, grasping the cold bottle. It was his favourite brand. "Thanks. I do, I think." "Wanna talk about it?" Dean eyed the writer, "Buddy, if I even knew where to start, you wouldn't believe me." That earned a chuckle from the stranger, "You might be surprised." Dean rolled his eyes and huffed laughter. "Right, and angels have feathery asses." "Actually, no, only wings as far as I was aware." Dean choked on his mouthful of beer, eyes widening as they raked over this stranger again. "Excuse me?" "Angels. They don't have feathery asses."

Dean shook his head. This couldn't be happening. "I wouldn't know," he hedged, then looked back out at the stars as the man next to him smiled indulgently. "So all that Grace outburst earlier was just a mistake?" The door to Dean's motel flew open, and a very debauched looking Castiel poked his head out. "Dean, step away from him." Dean did so, and Cas waded out in the sheet from the bed. "Who are you? You do not smell like one of my brothers." Dean opened his mouth to make a comment about the smell of angels, then thought better of it. The stranger laughed, "That's because I am not one of your brothers, little one." Castiel blanched at the pet phrase, hissing in Enochian under his breath. "Cas? Who is this guy?" The ruffled angel turned to stare at Dean, his blue eyes wide. He choked out a small noise, then the fluttering of feathers revealed Cas's wings. The man on the railing was cupping the tip of one, and Dean felt the protective urge to push him off overwhelm him. 

Cas's ragged breathing stopped him, and the man quickly released his wing. "You are Castiel." Cas nodded dumbly, and Dean looked back and forth between them. "Hold the fuck up. Cas, is this-?" The writer laughed, pulling out his golden pen again. "Dean Winchester, I take it. I do apologise for startling you both." Cas and Dean whispered "God." and "Father." in the same moment.

That amused the stranger gone writer gone celestial being, and he stretched the arm with the cigarette out. "Caught me." Cas looked close to falling to his knees, and Dean didn't feel much better. The man had gone back to writing in his tiny journal, and Cas gaped. "You are writing to the prophets." Nodding, God (or whatever, Dean was unsure what he liked to be called) gave a small smile. "So you're telling me that you are God. Smoking a cigarette and drinking beer while writing with a gold pen." Glancing up, the man replied, "I am not telling you anything. You can choose to believe what I am, there are several interpretations of me. I like to be called Chuck, though." "Right, so, Chuck, why aren't you in Heaven? Fixing all of the shi- sorry, mess that your kids are making?" Chuck tensed up. "My children... I think it was high time they learned to fix their own messes." 

Castiel nodded, "I believed it would be as such." Chuck smiled affectionately, "You were always one of the bright ones, little one." Cas lit up at that, and his wings gave a happy flutter. "My children had centuries of experience as warriors under their belts. I believe that it is time they learned that fighting isn't the only thing to do in this universe." "But that's what you programmed them for!" Dean exclaimed, disbelief written all over his face. With a sad smile this time, Chuck nodded. "I was so tired of war, I am tired of war. I couldn't watch my children kill each other over who was Daddy's favourite, so I took myself out of the picture. I am afraid, it didn't work." Castiel's eyes were unfathomable, and Dean stepped closer to him. Cas leaned into him, letting their fingers brush under the feathers of his wing, obviously grateful for the contact. "Although it seems that at least one of my children has done good for himself." Chuck added with a smile, and Cas blushed under the praise.

"So, this whole mate thing...?" Dean trailed off, and Chuck laughed heartily. "You seem to forget, Dean Winchester, my children were made with the sole purpose of making someone else whole. Gender never was, and never will be the issue." Cas smiled at Dean brilliantly, his eyes shining now. "I am grateful for what you have done for Castiel," Chuck laid a hand on the angel's wing as he spoke, "And I believe you have come to that realisation." Dean nodded slowly, knowing exactly what Chuck was talking about. The golden pen tapped against the man's leg as he closed his eyes. "It has been too long since one of my children stood before me with peace in their hearts. I must thank you, Castiel." Cas murmured something in Enochian that made Chuck smile, and Dean tightened his grip on Cas's hand. The angel returned the squeeze, and God stood up from the banister. 

Dean stepped forward, the gravity of the situation hitting him. "You knew from the beginning," he breathed, and Chuck laid one hand on his shoulder. "Dean, I _wrote_ it this way. Of course I knew." With another sad smile, Chuck shook his head. "But I never planned for the story to go like that. The things that happen are sometimes, unavoidable." Dean looked down, nodding. Castiel's hand warmed in his, and he felt the brush of the angel's Grace for the second time that night. "It is alright, Castiel. He will be able to withstand your power." Chuck's eyes crinkled as Cas turned three shades of red. Dean coughed a bit. Chuck turned around a tore a page from his journal, licking the tip of his pen before scribbling a few more words. "Give this to your brother, will you, Castiel? He deserves it." Dean blinked confused, before asking, "Gabriel?" "Yes." 

"He's a bit, busy." Dean said dourly, his face obviously reflecting how he felt because Chuck and Castiel laughed. "Dean, do not be angry with him. This is all supposed to happen. When Gabriel and Samuel-" "No, nope, don't need to hear that part," Dean choked out, and Chuck laughed softly. "They will bond, as you and Castiel did. Samuel will be perfectly okay, even better, when this is over. Gabriel is unaware of all of his powers yet." He gestured to the small piece of paper. Castiel skimmed it briefly, then broke into a splitting grin. Dean smiled in response, not even sure why. "Thank you, Father." The angel whispered, and Chuck pressed a soft kiss to Cas's forehead. "You are more than welcome, my little one." Dean watched as Chuck approached him again, and the slightly chapped lips touched his forehead briefly, along with a sickeningly warm burst of power and emotion. "Dean Winchester, have faith. That was always your problem." He laughed slightly, and nodded.

In a small flicker of light, Chuck was gone, leaving nothing behind but the angel and the hunter. Dean moved first, wrapping one arm around Castiel's waist. "We just met God." Castiel smiled and pressed their lips together. Tears were rolling down the angel's face, and he wiped them away in surprise. "I believe this is what you would call happy crying. I understand why humans do it now." Dean ran an hand through Castiel's hair, trailing fingers down his jawline, "There's a lot of things I can teach you about humans, Cas. You'd be surprised." Castiel smiled, "My father is pleased that you are believing again." Dean hugged Cas tighter, and felt the flash of emotions form earlier. "I have you," he whispered, and Cas wrapped his massive wings around them. "You always had me, Dean."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello I have a lot of feelings for fictional characters and they are all spawned from tumblr


End file.
